Council of Pops
the council the council of pops the council is the highest branch of government pass the wranglers and corgi brigades. the council holds themselves on sharing power equally however popler is the most power in the council and is renowned as the leader of the council. what does the council do? the council makes sure that there's nothing out of place, no pops unassigned, no jam unassigned, no planet untouched. the councils mission is to spread the power of pops to all reaches of the universe near and far. this means assigning pops and jams together to ruin the happiness of a planet were they can swoop in and either take the planet peacefully. corruption popler being seen as the ruler many people have come to the council to hold shady deals. it is rumored that popler is having her armies made to hurt for a secret location, one of true ultimate power so that popler can be made to the strongest pops. constant pops and jams are being dragged out of there universes and go missing for months never to be seen again and the council refuses to acknowledge these crimes. rouge pops have been spotted in the pops district trying to start armed fights, yelling about the councils "true idea". the council had this rouge pops detained and tortured then released into pops society, this sparked many protests mained by sweater pops who was joined by other pops. the records are cleared of what happened to the protests but eye witnesses know. the banning and unbanning of the bops bops contrary to pops are normally males with short red-ish hair.teams used to be built of 1 pops, 1 bops and 1 jam. popler was happy with this choice because work got done faster, and it kept the pops busy and out of the way when important matters were needed. well popler did enjoy it until she herself got involved with a bops. boplian was his name and he was a diplomat for the bops after the pops had made contact with them. boplian and popler met together to take of diplomatic agreements however, the morning boplian and popler were much closer then before. it was a few years and everything seemed good until there powers got to much for them to handle. popler was to power hungry and watched boplains land, hoping to trick him into marriage so she could take the land from him. boplian was smarter then that to just give her that. boplian was heart broken but he knew popler needed space so he left her. popler in raged from this demanded the banning of bops. wranglers were sent to take the bops and send them to there homelands. it took years for pops to recover, popler tried pops on pops teams but they were volatile and very rarely stayed together. later popler made pops and jam teams. years and years went by until the pops who were there for the banning of the bops made it known of the horrible actions popler did. popler was forced to welcome back the bops and now the laws are being worked with bopchev, boplians son.Category:Places Category:Council